James D. Every
ARTICLE IS NOT FINISHED "I'd rather run forwards, not backwards in any context." ''Every to Rein 'James D. Every 'is the Captain of the Null Pirates. He holds the Epithet "Admiral Slayer Every", referring to his Devil Fruit and how he likes to kill admirals, particularly Vice Admirals. He was considered for The Worst Generation, but he was deemed "too powerful". His Devil Fruit is the Nashi Nashi no Mi, or the None None Fruit. Appearance Every is a handsome fellow with blonde hair, red eyes, a jacket, black pants, and one glove on his left hand. He got all of this equipment from people he killed. After the timeskip, he got more hair, earrings, switching his glove to his right hand, and a brown jacket. He kept everything else from before the timeskip, albeit looking slightly different Personality Every is over confident, and believes he is very strong, which is true. He likes to taunt the weak, and believes he shall not be challenged. However, this later does lead to his death. The D. Every, as we later find out in the story, is a D. Before this, he's just called James Every. In turns out he's cousins with Portgas D. Ace, as he is Ace's mom's sister's son. Devil Fruit The Nashi Nashi no Mi, also known as the None None Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to completely erase anything (Except for people covered in Armament Haki and untouchable concepts like time) hit by certain type of energy that Every can produce, often called "Zero Energy". Every can conjure this energy on any part of his body, and he can use it in two forms. Concentrated annihilation or wild annihilation. Concentrated annihilation allows him to choose where to annihilate, while wild annihilation just allows him to erase the entire thing he's touching instantly. However, using both (especially wild annihilation) can drain stamina, which may render Every unable to fight. He likes to put the energy on the sword to make his slices erase anything they hit. Haki Every can use the 3 types of Haki. Observation, Armament, an Conqueror's. However, he is not very good with Conqueror's and cannt control it. Before The Timeskip Before the Timeskip, Every was 17, and already had the power to easily kill anyone with his Devil Fruit, and was a captain. However, he hopes were too high, as he almost died in a battle with Aokiji, an admiral. He first was seen after his battle with Aokiji in Long Ring Long Land, trying to find Aokiji to kill him. The Straw Hats spotted him, but he soon went away. Around this time before the timeskip, he was around Blackbeard level. Luffy learned about him when Garp, his grandpa, told him the information about him, which worried Luffy. Later, he and his crew were seen in Sabaody, where he said he heard some important stuff happening there. He ran into Kizaru, who was getting rid of the Worst Generation. Every then tried to fight him, and actually did suprisingly well. Though, he was injured from that fight and had to retreat. He was soon seen spotted around Marineford, and found Luffy. Reportedly, he had seen Luffy's poster and wanted to kill him, as they had the same bounty, even though Every was much stronger. However, their battle was taken away when Smoker attacked Luffy. Every when then on to completely erase Little Oars Jr. from Marineford, and then used Kyodaina Ana to make many pirates and marines fall to their deaths. He later goes onto slicing many Vice Admirals to their death, leading him to get the nickname. During when Ace gets saved, he tries to attack the Admirals, but ends up getting hit with a Magma Fist to the face, and survives by erasing the attack. He then finally goes unconscious after getting hit by rubble from one of Blackbeard's Gura Gura no Mi strikes while exhausted and on the floor. After the Timeskip Every had gone to the New World with the Null Pirates, and found the island of Gale Island and just takes it, even fighting off the leader of the island Monkey D. Raul. He almost destroyed Raul before he got away with his devil fruit powers. He stays there for a while, minding his own business until the Straw Hats come after they accidentally land on Gale Island after leaving Dressrosa. Every gets mad at them for coming on the island, and wants to kill him because he is the grandson of Garp, who he hates. The two crews go onto fight, with The Straw Hats coming on top and taking over the island, making Every have to leave. Later, he is seen fighting Kaido to get his bounty, but dies after Kaido does his attack "Kingdom Come", where Kaido hits him with his bat coated in Armament Haki with devastating force. He lands with a rock on top of him, which falls and crushes him to death. Named Techniques '''Chūkū Tokki '(English: Hollow Protrusion) Using his sword, he creates a blade beam that slices in half anything in comes in contact. 'Shin no Shōmetsu '(English: True Annihilation) Every goes up to his opponent, touches them with Zero Energy, and makes them disappear. 'Shinkai Suraisu '(English: Abyssal Slices) Every does multiple slices with his sword, and slices concentrated holes in the area he sliced his sword. However, this doesn't kill his opponent unless he hits a fatal wound, and the victim will just have a cut made of space. This is his signature move. 'Higenjitsutekina Shōwakusei '(English: Unreal Asteroid) Every creates a ball of Zero Energy and then throws it up into the air, having it split up into 5 distinct beams which then aim at the opponent, erasing anything they touch. 'Kyodaina Ana '(English: Huge Hole) Every touches the ground and creates a huge hole, about 1/8 the size of Marineford. 'Keshigomu no Dangan '(English: Erasive Bullets) Every fires bullets which make anything they hit cease to exist. 'Hakai Ka Fuka '(English: Destruction Overload) Every creates a huge wave of Zero Energy that annihilates anything it touches. However, because this technique is so destructive it is hard to utilize effectively. 'Shōshitsu Shōheki '(English: Disappearance Barrier) Every creates a huge dome that surrounds him, and anything or anyone that touches his barrier is destroyed. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Null Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Tylerelman Creation